Dinosaur King
by Granyk1958
Summary: The same characters you love in different episodes, plus more dinosaur and brand new move cards, along with old move cards. In these episodes there will be episodes quite different, including the day the D-team met their dinosaurs.


The next day Oh had been wakened up my his alarm clock and opened up his closet to pick out a boov shirt. Yet he had a hard time deciding between one boov shirt with a purple swirl. And another boov shirt with a purple swirl. "Purple or purple." "Purple or purple." "Purple or purple." Tip came in after most likely being wakened up by the alarm. "Oh, what are you doing". Asked Tip. Oh responded back. "I's having trouble deciding between Purple or purple." They are the exact same thing." Tip replied. She headed towards Oh's closet and pick him out a boov shirt with a yellow swirl in the center. "Thank you Tip." Oh replied. A moment later he was changed in his close and sat down to have some boov cereal, which looked like trix cereal and turned on the Boov food network on TV. What appeared on the TV was a boov, with a chefs hat, a clear large bowl and some items inedible for he umans. As he was watching it he got cravings. While Tip was disgusted by what she saw. What was going on, on the TV was this. The boov Chef had began. "How many of you tried a boov salad?" Oh responded back to the TV. "A boov salad?" "Yup that's right a boov salad." "Here are the ingredients. Replied back the Chef. "Motor oil, autumn leaves, acorns, bullets, chewing plastics, corks, puzzles, coolant and bark." "First you fill half the bowl up with coolant." "Next fill a quarter of the bowl with autumn leaves and mix in with plenty of acorns bullets, corks, puzzles, bark and chewing plastics." "Afterwards drain the coolant and leave some of the flavor behind for you to try. And finally top it off with motor oil." "Tada." the chef last replied before the show ended. During the time he was talking he also showed on TV how to do it. As soon as Oh was done with his cereal he got his spin brush from their Kenmore refrigerator. It wasn't the only thing new. Oh was living in a new house. Oh went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

During the time he was brushing his teeth the toothbrush played the chorus to "hall of fame."

As soon as Oh was done he put his toothbrush up. He turned around for a second and heard a car honk. He looked out the window and saw the Presidential car. He knew at that moment that it was time for him to meet the world leaders. "It's time." Oh said to himself excitedly. "Tip." "My mom." "It's time for us to go, because the president is here. They all went outside. "Wait." Replied Tip. "Whose gonna watch over Pig." Your cat can come with us." Replied the president. This made Tip very happy. Oh got out the gorge chip and used it to boost the speed. Within seconds he was at D.C. There he saw something he never saw before. A boov sculpture standing 30 stories tall. "They call it the sculpture of Boov." Said the President. "Excuse me but who are you." "Arnold." "That is President Arnold to you mister. He was dressed in his presidential about 6 ft. tall With a red pompadour wig, glasses talked and acted gay.

A moment later they along with Tip and the others went into the Smithsonian. There were two new models. One was the gorge mothership and another was the boov mothership. In memory of what had happened before. In a clear glass Oh put the gorge chip in for it to be a symbol of peace. "This gorge chip gives me so many good memories." Oh responded. "Don't worry." replied the President. "It is protected now in bulletproof glass." He continued on. "They're here." "Who?" Oh asked. "Everybody." The president responded. He continued on. "The queen of England." "The Emperor of China and Japan." "All of them." "Wow." Oh said in amazement. "So." The President said and continued on. "I believe you were invited here to give a speech." "Oh right." Oh replied. "I's has indeed forgotten to get it." "But I can still tell it in the heart." He touched his heart to show expression. "You are so over rated, you know that." The president giggled about it.

The President had soon stood up behind his stand to announce Oh. "As President of these united states, I am so very eager and pleased to announce you The captain of the boov." "Oh." The crowd cheered. Oh was a bit nervous. The President cleared his throat. "Mmm Hmm." "Your Speech." Oh responded back. "Oh right sorry." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before starting his speech. "First off I just want you to know that you can count on me no matter what the consequences." "After all let's not forget that I saved this planet from being 100% completely destroyed by the gorge." As he gave his speech it was almost like the song "count on me." was being played.

"I's has never really understood humans ways before." "At least not until I lived up to it." "The truth is, is that I's still has lots to learn about." "However." "There are so many things that I done and said that were mostly helpful." "Yet somehow I's still get lost." "I don't know this planet like you's humans do." "You have been here way before I's has ever been." "So why's do I's want you's to count on me's." "Because, I want to help make the world a better place. I believe if we boov can's relocated and change humans persons for the good, than we can change humans persons resources for the good." "We've made things work without pollution." "Showed humans person how's to save our resources instead of wasting them." "The point is, is that I's want's you's to count on me." "So that away I's can prove to you's all humans persons that I can better your world up." "Thanking you's."

The whole crowd loved and cheered for him. Tip smiled at Oh and gave him a big thumbs up. Oh too gave a big thumbs up. Oh continued on. "one last thing." "are there any questions before I's go." A woman with white skin, glasses, blond pony tail and a yellow t-shirt asked on her microphone. "What other plans do you have for our earth?" She pointed the microphone towards Oh. Oh replied. "I's has noticed that landscapes have been taken by those they don't belong to and got cut down to make money so that the economy can get richer." "Boo!" the crowd said before he continued on. "I's believe us humans persons have enough money." "Are there any other questions." No one answered. Alright than thinking's you's all humans persons." "Oh by the way Tip This is a bit of a shocker." "But I's am gonna to try out a humans persons school." During the time he was speaking Tip was texting to Brian. She texted that "she would talk again later." And dropped her phone in shock. She picked it up and said to herself out loud. "Good thing this is one of those unbreakable phones." She was still surprised.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2.**


End file.
